urbnzombiefandomcom-20200215-history
Bracket
Bracket, also known as UrBn-_-Zombie (pronounced "urban zombie"), is an American guitarist, rapper, songwriter, and youtube personality. He is best known for being the guitarist in the band Angels Don't Cry, and for his youtube channel UrBn-_-Zombie. Musical Career Bracket has been playing guitar ever since he was 6 years old. He got an acoustic guitar for Christmas and he's been playing guitar ever since. The next year him and his friends started a band called The Clues. The band lasted for a year and haven't released any albums. In 2014, Bracket started a heavy metal band called Nightmare Sullivan, the band released 3 albums and they've been together for 2 years. In 2016, Bracket started another heavy metal band called Metal. The band is still together but in 2017, Bracket left the band. Shortly after Brackets departure from Metal, he started a new band called Angels Don't Cry, and he's still in the band today. Bracket is also a part of a rap rock group called Demonic Enterprise. He was in the group ever since it started in 2013 to 2016, but joined the group again in 2017, and he's been in the group ever since. Bracket also has solo work. YouTube Career Just like most youtubers, Bracket (or known as his internet pseudonym UrBn-_-Zombie) uploads different types of videos on his youtube channel. Call Of Duty Videos UrBn-_-Zombie is mostly a Call Of Duty channel. Back in the day, he uploading videos of him playing regular COD matches, but then he started a series that still goes on today called "1v1 Makes Kid Rage Quit" or called "People Rage Quitting". In this series he uploaded videos of people playing against him in a 1v1 and they eventually rage quit. He also uploaded trolling videos on COD but he stopped uploading them for unknown reasons. Nowadays, he uploads montage videos, 1v1 videos, and skits on COD. Grand Theft Auto Videos UrBn-_-Zombie also uploads videos about GTA (Grand Theft Auto). He has a long going series on his channel in GTA called "GTA 5 UNBELIEVABLE & FUNNY CRASHES AND FAILS". In this series, he finds funny crashes and fails to make his audience laugh or get satisfied. His other GTA series he has is about him finding glitches in GTA 5 Directer Mode. Diss Tracks UrBn-_-Zombie is not just a guitarist, he's also a rapper. And he takes that to his own advantage and makes diss tracks on people he has beef with. His first diss track he posted on his channel was titled "SuicideBoy666 Diss Track". It was aimed at another youtuber named SuicideBoy. His next diss track he uploaded was called "Chiepy719 diss track". Not much is known how UrBn-_-Zombie had beef with him, but it was aimed at a young youtuber named Silver boy 468, and the diss track was taken down by UrBn-_-Zombie for unknown reasons. In 2018, he dropped a surprise diss track titled "Ain't Got No Time" and it was aimed at SuicideBoy again, and it was also aimed SuicideBoy's brother named KillerClxps. On November 22, 2018, UrBn-_-Zombie dropped a diss track titled "Bury The Hatchet". It was a diss track aimed at American youtuber Brandy, as a response to his diss track called "The UrBn-_-Zombie Diss". Misc UrBn-_-Zombie has also uploaded videos that he doesn't upload that much. When he first started his channel, he uploaded guitar covers. He also uploaded videos about games that he hasn't posted either. For example, he has a video about Rocket League and it's the only one on his channel. Other YouTube Channels UrBn-_-Zombie currently has a second youtube channel called UrBn-_-Zombie Music. As you guessed it, he uploads music on there. Before making the channel he has now, he had different youtube channels. The first channel he made was created in 2013 and it was called Coop Talk, but then the youtube channel disbanded. His next youtube channel was called SuperOrder17. He created the channel in 2014 and its been around since 2014 to early 2017. The channel was his most successful because he made it to over 32,000 subscribers and one of his videos got 1 million views. The youtube channel was renamed to NewBro720 in 2016 due to copyright. His channel was terminated in early 2017 due to too many copyright strikes. Rocket League UrBn-_-Zombie was on a Rocket League team called the 17Live Crew. He's been on the team since 2017, but after Pre-Megamatch, he announced that he was leaving the team and starting a new one. He later left Rocket League as a whole and moved on. Feuds ' ' Here is a list of feuds Bracket had. Discography Singles * 2017: SuicideBoy Diss Track * 2018: Ain't Got No Time * 2018: Bury The Hatchet Trivia * His youtube channel was originally called xxXGuitarKidXxx but renamed it to UrBn-_-Zombie * His youtube channel was originally going to be a guitar cover channel but Bracket decided to do gaming videos * Bracket has lost videos on his channel that 10% of viewers remember * Bracket has an alter ego named Tyrone. Tyrone is a 35 year old man and says that he "was born last Tuesday". Tyrone is also very perverted. * Bracket hates Fortnite * Bracket used to have an Xbox but he gave it to his friend because his friends Xbox crashed, making it unplayable. * Bracket was originally going to name his channel NewBro720.